


An obedient soldier

by ChrisGez



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisGez/pseuds/ChrisGez
Summary: Bond is responsible for stopping the proliferation of a dangerous doctrine in Africa but his mission will turn out to be more complex than it seems and take him to investigate even behind the scenes of the master business of social networks, Friendbook and its sulfur CEO, Joshua Hanson.





	An obedient soldier

.A Kuala Lumpur, Bond est chargé d’arrêter Bonaventure Bongo, un gourou responsable de la prolifération d’une doctrine dangereuse en Afrique noire. Bongo remarque le dispositif mis en place pour le filer et prend la fuite. Bond intervient et le capture. Mais la mission est un échec car l'exfiltration a lieu devant de nombreux témoins. 

.En Tanzanie, l’ambassade britannique est pris d’assaut par une horde de mercenaires tous membres de la secte Abara, mouvement crée par Bongo. Aucun des ressortissants britanniques n’en réchappent.

.En Angleterre, Bond apprend que Bongo sollicite l’aide internationale et qu’il risque d’être extradé dans son pays pour être relâché après. Bond reçoit comme nouvelle mission de surveiller les agissements de la secte Abara en Tanzanie, où il est très virulent et de rapporter tous leurs mouvements. Il se rend ensuite au labo de Q, occupé avec un jeu de réalité virtuel augmenté qui a inondé le marché en étant vendu à prix cassé. Bond reçoit son nouveau matériel.

.Bond se rend en Tanzanie. Son contact là-bas est Glory Way. Il assiste très vite aux exactions de la secte Abara et à des rapts d’habitants locaux. Il décide d’outrepasser son ordre de mission et d’aller enquêter. Avec Glory il se rend dans une colline où les membres de la secte observent un étrange rituel : les habitants kidnappés sont drogués et assistent à l’exécution de congénères, avant de les voir revenir à la vie grâce à leur foi au Gourou. Les témoins du miracle sont alors relâchés, complètement convertis à la secte. Bond incrédule, met à jour la supercherie et détruit le théâtre de la mise en scène. La nouvelle arrive aux oreilles de Moses Juma, seigneur de guerre à la tête des mercenaires d’Abara, qui jure des représailles contre les civiles. 

.Le soir l’hôtel où séjourne Bond et attaqué par les mercenaires de Juma et Glory est tuée.

.Le lendemain Juma prend du plaisir à tuer les occupants d’un camp, piller et violer une habitante. Il s’agit en fait du même jeu de réalité virtuelle auquel jouait Q. Juma reçoit ensuite la visite d’un étrange individu, qui lui remet de l’argent pour financer ses opérations militaires, sans se rendre compte qu’ils sont surveillés par un drone déployé par les forces gouvernementales, alliées de Bond. Finalement l’assaut est donné sur la base de Juma. Bond arrive jusqu’au criminel de guerre et engage avec lui un violent duel. Après une brève perte de connaissance, Juma se réveille sans savoir où il se trouve, ni pourquoi il est là. Il se présente totalement comme une autre personne. En le voyant perdre toute force combative, Bond décide de l’épargner. 

.Bond retourne en Angleterre établir son rapport. Il apprend que l’homme intriguant qui était en compagnie de Juma est en fait le directeur financier de Friendshipbook, un réseau social crée par Joshua Hanson, un jeune entrepreneur devenu depuis milliardaire mais controversé. En effet il doit bientôt être jugé devant le tribunal de l’Union Européenne pour avoir vendu les données confidentielles de ses utilisateurs à la Corée du Nord. Bond ne peut approcher Hanson car il est bien trop influent, c’est pourquoi il est envoyé enquêter auprès de sa femme et vice-présidente de Friendshipbook, Margarita Hanson.

.A Vancouver, où se situe le siège de Friendshipbook, Margarita prend d’abord Bond, sous couverture, pour un arriviste qui veut user de ses charmes pour avoir une promotion. Elle lui présente ensuite son mari lors d’une ses nombreuses activités philanthropiques. Hanson découvre rapidement l’identité de Bond et décide de l’aider à arrêter Stanley Phillips, son directeur financier qu’il soupçonne de détourner les finances de son entreprise pour son propre profit en soutenant des conflits armés.

.Bond s’attaque à Stanley qui habite un immeuble bien gardé. Stanley finit par se tuer en tentant de fuir, emportant avec lui ses secrets.

.Le lendemain Margarita remercie Bond et lui demande, vu que son mari à aidé les autorités, de taire l’affaire afin de ne pas impacter son entreprise et donner à la Commission Européenne des arguments qu’elle pourrait présenter contre lui lors de son procès à venir. Bond accepte par affection pour elle.

.De retour à Londres, Bond est sceptique quant à la résolution de l’enquête, c’est alors que Q tente de le tuer. Une fois neutralisé, Bond comprend que Q a été manipulé par son casque de réalité augmenté qui lui envoyait des messages subliminaux à travers le jeu en réseau. Mais il est trop tard, l’opération de Hanson commence : tous les utilisateurs de son jeu à travers le monde subissent un lavage de cerveau et commettent des crimes. Ils ne retrouvent leurs esprits qu’une fois leur mission accompli. Le monde entier est en proie à une vague de criminalité sans précédent ! Bond comprend que ce sont les membres de la Commission Européenne qui sont visés et que les autres meurtres servent de diversion. Le MI6 essaie d’alerter les différents commissaires mais il ne peut empêcher qu’ils soient assassinés par leurs proches et enfants, excepté la commissaire principale, Laurence Hoggins, qui n’est pas à ce moment-là avec ses enfants. Mais elle est très vite attaquée par une horde de jeunes meurtriers. Bond arrive à temps pour la sauver. L’homme de main de Hanson, Snake, qui veillait à la réussite de la mission, les prend tous les deux en otages. Ils sont amenés dans le repère de Hanson… 

.En Pologne, Bond est torturé par Hanson et s’apprête à être tué. Il se rend compte alors qu’il est au cœur d’une réalité augmentée. Bond a deviné son plan, celui qui consiste à asservir la population aisée du monde avec ses fameux casques 3D et la population pauvre avec la secte Abara, car elle n’a pas accès à la technologie. Hanson enchérit qu’une fois les juges de la commission éliminés et certain de ne plus être inquiété, il compte mettre à la place des gouvernants mondiaux actuels, des pions à lui, qui lui permettront d’appliquer ses projets les plus extravagants sans être un frein ! Bond parvient à se délivrer mais doit affronter Snake et un agent spécial russe, reprogrammé pour être une machine à tuer à la solde de Hanson. 

.A Londres, Q remis sur pied, découvre la phrase qu’il faut prononcer pour désamorcer l’hypnose qui contrôle les joueurs du jeu online. L’information est relayé à travers le monde, les victimes retrouvent leur état normal.  
En Pologne, Bond finit par se débarrasser des tueurs et éliminer Hanson. Il se rend au secours de Hoggins avant qu’elle ne soit la victime de Bongo, qui a un penchant sadique pour l’écorchement. Bongo est supprimé à son tour. 

.Hanson est jugé coupable de plusieurs crimes à titre posthume. Les actions de Friendshipbook chutent à la Bourse.

.Après ces évènements, Bond rend visite à Margarita au Canada. Il pense qu’elle est l’instigatrice derrière ce projet criminelle car il sait qu’elle ne peut pas avoir d’enfants et que les enfants réceptifs aux casques s’en sont tous pris à leurs parents. Molly répond seulement que sans le soutien qu’elle lui a apporté, Hanson ne serait jamais arriver nul part et que puisqu’elle n’a pas de descendance, il n’y a pas de raison que l’humanité continue de se perpétuer après elle. Elle essaye de tuer Bond mais il la tue avant.


End file.
